Musicians spend years learning how to compose music that is both technically proficient and that flows for the listener. Learning these skill requires both an understanding of how chords interact and training the musician's ear to identify pleasing progressions. However, these skills can be difficult and time consuming to develop.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the relative sizes of components in the figures may not be to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the disclosed system. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.